


Haces que el mundo parezca más fácil

by Inith



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Muerte de una mascota, familia, marilyn - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inith/pseuds/Inith
Summary: Marilyn es la mascota de Tezuka. Con dieciséis años, cada día es un regalo, pero todos sabemos que los perros viven menos que nosotros. Si te afectan las historias con perritos, no leas esto.
Kudos: 2





	Haces que el mundo parezca más fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Si te afectan las historias de mascotas y perritos, no leas esto.  
> Cada partida duele, no importa el número de veces que las vivas.

Marilyn, originalmente, era la mascota de su madre.

En algunas fotografías de su madre y padre, aparecía como una cachorra negra de ojos marrones, en medio de abrazos, destruyendo cojines o saltando para morder el agua de la manguera del jardín. Luego aparecía apoyada en el abdomen de su madre, otras veces durmiendo contra la forma redondeada de la parte superior, y después durmiendo a los pies de la cuna donde Tezuka pasó sus primeros meses de vida.

Marilyn había sido parte de toda su vida.

Aprendió a caminar apoyado del lomo peludo y disfrutando de la paciencia de la canina, también solía leer delante de ella cuando era demasiado tímido como para hacerlo en clases, era su compañera de trote en las mañanas, era el apoyo incondicional en forma de una pata sobre sus manos o una lengua babosa por sus mejillas y anteojos cuando el mundo parecía ser menos amable.

Marilyn tenía dieciséis años cuando ganaron el campeonato nacional.

Esa mañana de verano Kunimitsu despertó por la tos de Marilyn. Su fiel amiga dormía sobre sus pies y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas o sobre su abdomen, otras veces se acomodaba al lado de su compañero y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Esos eran los momentos favoritos de Tezuka, Marilyn parecía mirarlo con tanto cariño que él esperaba expresar lo mismo en sus ojos. Por esa cercanía sintió de inmediato cuando Marilyn comenzó a toser, rápidamente se levantó y tomó la aerocámara e inhalador que el veterinario recomendara cuando su vieja amiga comenzó con problemas para respirar.

Marilyn odiaba el medicamento, pero con paciencia y unas caricias en sus orejas, aceptó que Tezuka mantuviera la aerocámara contra su hocico por varios segundos.

“Lo sé”. Susurró Kunimitsu. Le preocupaba que los ataques de tos no pasaran, pero el veterinario había sido claro, Marilyn estaba viejita y cada día era un regalo.

La lengua tibia y rugosa contra su antebrazo le hizo sonreír, su reloj marcaba las 8.20 de la mañana en pleno domingo, era hora de levantarse, pero Marilyn se estiró y mostró su abdomen, sus patitas delanteras y traseras completamente flexionadas, sabiendo que era irresistible para recibir una caricia suave. ¿Qué problema habría si se quedaba un rato abrazado a Marilyn?.

Por eso cuando Tezuka Ayana se extrañó de no ver a su hijo tomando desayuno a las 9.30, se asomó a su habitación para encontrarlo abrazado a su perra, ambos durmiendo sin prestar atención al mundo.

La tos de Marilyn era un mal signo, el tumor en su mediastino ya estaba presionando sus pulmones, y siendo un perro tan mayor no era recomendada la opción de cirugía, probablemente moriría por la misma anestesia. Ayana sabía que una vez que comenzó a toser en las noches, sus días lentamente irían acercándose a un momento en que no podrían ofrecerle una vida feliz y eso significaría dar un paso como familia y dejarla libre de todo dolor.

Necesitaba hablar con Kunimitsu muy pronto. Pero por ahora, lo dejaría dormir, después de semanas de verlo estresado por el campeonato nacional, al fin podía descansar.

Hace meses Marilyn ya no bajaba las escaleras por su cuenta, simplemente se acercaba al borde del primer escalón y esperaba a que su compañero se arrodillara a su lado y la tomara en brazos. Ayana tenía varias fotografías de Kunimitsu transportando los treinta y cinco kilos de amor de Marilyn, quien con sus ojos opacos y rostro canoso parecía disfrutar apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Kunimitsu y dejar que la movieran de un lado al otro.

Pero cuando ya no pudo saltar a su cama, Tezuka dudó un momento antes de tomar las patas traseras y ayudarla a subir.

De pronto los paseos en el parque eran más cortos.

La familia Tezuka vivía a dos cuadras de un gran parque, que Kunimitsu usaba para entrenar resistencia, Marilyn solía correr a su lado bien firme en con su arnés, siempre ayudando a Tezuka a continuar cuando sentía que estaba demasiado cansado o dudaba de su propia capacidad. Pero ahora Marilyn caminaba las dos cuadras al parque, se recostaba en un espacio con pasto y sol por unos minutos y luego buscaba regresar a la casa, quedando a medio camino muy agitada, por lo que terminaba en brazos de su compañero.

“Creo que debemos llevar a Marilyn al veterinario”. Comentó Kunimitsu a su madre mientras le ayudaba a lavar los platos del almuerzo.

Ayana le entregó un vaso para que lo secara. “¿La has visto toser más?”.

Su hijo dudó un momento mientras guardaba más loza en la alacena. “Está extraña, la escucho respirar con dificultad en las noches y hoy no quiso salir a pasear”.

Sí, todos en casa sabían que le costaba respirar en las noches.

Ese miércoles todo comenzó a avanzar a pasos agigantados, cada día parecía llevarse un poquito de Marilyn. Estaba más letárgica, sus ojos opacos por las cataratas habían empezado a amanecer con mucosidad en los bordes, nariz un más reseca, pero seguía disfrutando comer y le ofrecías un trozo de manzana, parecía recuperar toda la energía que hace segundos no tenía.

Pero cuando no quiso subir las escaleras para dormir en la habitación de Kunimitsu, todos se miraron por un momento. El menor de la familia subió a su habitación, sacó el futón de visitas y se acomodó al lado de su perro en la sala de estar de la casa.

Ayana los encontró durmiendo semisentados, Kunimitsu apoyado en el borde del sofá, sus brazos sosteniendo a su perra, claramente la mejor posición para que Marilyn respirara más aliviada.

Una llamada al veterinario agendando una cita a domicilio, una llamada a la escuela avisando que Kunimitsu no asistiría por una emergencia familiar.

“Marilyn se está apagando de a poco”. Fueron las palabras de su veterinario, un hombre que había visto a la mascota de la familia Tezuka desde el inicio, los conocía a todos, inclusive a Kunimitsu desde que acompañaba a su madre o padre, algunas veces asistiendo solo a las citas de Marilyn para sus vacunas y exámenes de rutina. “Le está costando respirar cada vez más”.

Tezuka asintió. Su expresión por primera vez demostrando sus quince años, sus brazos alrededor de su mascota, quien respiraba agitadamente contra él.

“Ha sido muy amada y ha vivido a concho todo lo que un perro puede desear”. Continuó el hombre. “Tiene dieciséis años, eso es bastante para un perro de su tamaño”.

Parte de Kunimitsu quería que se callara. Escuchar esos intentos de consuelo era casi agrandar la herida que se abría poco a poco.

“Mitsu…”.

Miró a su madre un momento y volvió a asentir.

“Arreglaré el crematorio”. Luego de ese comentario no siguió escuchando al veterinario, solo se quedó mirando los ojos opacos y cansados de Marilyn, quien parecía solo disfrutar que estaba en sus brazos. No quería llorar ni estresar a su compañera, era injusto que ella consolara a quien tenía que protegerla en ese momento.

Pero como siempre, Marilyn parecía entender y comenzó a lamer los antebrazos y brazos de Kunimitsu, mientras él intentaba mantenerse entero.

Ayana avisó al profesor jefe de Kunimitsu que no asistiría en lo que quedaba de semana.

El último día de Marilyn fue un viernes lluvioso en pleno verano.

Esa mañana el veterinario llegó con una caja de transporte que dejó en el gekan. La familia completa estaba en la sala de estar, Marilyn al centro, acostada en su camita de espuma, su tórax levantado por el cuerpo de Kunimitsu, quien se había quedado a su lado desde el miércoles en la noche.

“Quédate con ella en brazos”. Indicó el veterinario mientras ajustaba una banda de goma en la pata delantera de Marilyn, la jeringa con el líquido amarillento se llenó con un poco de sangre y el veterinario comenzó a inyectar con suavidad.

La mano derecha de Kunimitsu estaba directamente sobre el pecho de Marilyn, los ojos opacos de pestañas blanquecinas se cerraron lentamente antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

“Eres la mejor del mundo”. Susurró Kunimitsu dejando al fin que sus lagrimas cayeran al sentir el peso de Marilyn por completo en sus brazos y ver al veterinario escuchar su corazón. Su madre se acercó a acariciar a la perra, su padre sollozó abrazando a ambos y luego besando la cabeza de la canina.

Con cuidado retiró el collar de Marilyn.

Una bolsa plástica de color azul. El veterinario la sostenía en sus manos, sabía que debían dejarla allí para que el crematorio pudiese llevarse el cuerpo y luego Marilyn volviera a casa en un ánfora. Sin embargo le parecía tan injusto que una bolsa de plástico fuera el lugar donde el mejor perro del mundo iba a quedar, era tan incorrecto que Marilyn fuera envuelta en eso, pero tomando aire y tratando de calmarse, ayudó a su padre y al veterinario a guardar el cuerpo de su querida mascota y luego llevarlo en la caja de transporte hasta la camioneta del hombre.

Su madre se acercó con el collar rosa en sus manos. Lo había comprado con sus ahorros en una feria de mascotas a la que Oishi le llevó para buscar cosas para sus peces, recordaba haber visto el collar en un peluche gigante y pensar en que su compañera se vería hermosa con él.

Por un momento Tezuka mordió sus labios con fuerza, su vista se nubló nuevamente, por lo que pasó las palmas de sus manos por sus ojos con fuerza, ni idea dónde estaban sus anteojos, no eran importantes. Era impresionante como el mundo continuaba a su alrededor a pesar de que Marilyn ya no estaba, como si no importase.

Pero importaba.

Tomó aire, pero en vez de lograr calmarse, sollozó con fuerza cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar que todo saliera. Los brazos de su madre a su alrededor hicieron que apoyara la cabeza en el hombro de ella y llorase con fuerza.

Ahora, ¿quién robaría las pelotas de tenis de su bolso?, ¿qué iba a hacer con sus calcetines ordenados en el cajón a medio abrir de donde Marilyn solía sacarlos y destruirlos?.

¿Quién haría el mundo pareciera más fácil?

Marilyn volvió a casa en una cajita de madera con una placa con su nombre y la leyenda: “La mejor compañera”.


End file.
